Midareta fuuki ni tenbatsu wo
Lyrics Nihongo ふふっ 本日もこの桐生が 学園の風紀を 正すとしましょうか! おやおや みなさん 廊下を走ってはいけませんよ 廊下は人生の如く 着実に歩んでいかねばならぬもの 静かに、厳かに歩くのです っと、キミたちッ! 兄弟でなんという恰好をしているのですか? 制服の乱れはココロの乱れです ましてやその布の少ない服は学園の制服ではないですね? けしからん!制服をきちんと着用するのですっ 風紀を正すことこそが 私が生まれてきた使命なのです そんな学園の風紀が…… またもや、またもや乱れてるではないかーーっ!! 待ちたまえ!そこの乱れた風紀! ほうきをギターにするんじゃありません! だいたい基本的にギターは左手側がネックではないですかっ! こうっ!こうやって!ここを押さえて!ギュイーーーンでしょう! 正しいフォームを身につけたまえ! って!教室にお花を咲かせているキミっ!やめなさ…おわぁ! キミ、手から炎を出すなど危険ですよ!罰として校長室の清掃を申しつけます! うおぉー!私の注意を聞きたまえぇっ! いったいどこまで乱れているんだっ この学園の風紀はっ…!! 風紀の神よ…乱れた風紀に天罰をーッ!!!! Romaji Romaji and English Translation are found by Tumblr user abyssalnode. fufu honjitsu mo kono kiryu ga gakuen no fuuki wo tadasu to shimashou ka! oya oya minasan rouka wo hashitte wa ikemasen yo rouka wa jinsei no gotoku chakujitsu ni arunde ikaneba naranu mono shizuka ni, ogosoka ni aruku no desu tto, kimitachi! kyoudai de nan to iu kakkou wo shiteiru no desu ka? seifuku no midare wa kokoro no midare desu mashite ya sono nuno no sukunai fuku wa gakuen no seifuku dewa nai desu ne? keshikaran! seifuku wo kichin to chakuyou suru no desu fuuki wo tadasu koto koso ga watashi ga umaretekita shimei nano desu sonna gakuen no fuuki ga…… matamoya, matamoya midareteru dewa nai kaaa!! machitamae! soko no midareta fuuki! houki wo guitar ni surun ja arimasen! daitai kihonteki ni guitar wa hidarite gawa ga neck dewa nai desu ka! kou! kou yatte! koko wo osaete! gyuiiiin deshou! tadashii form wo mi ni tsuketamae! tte! kyoushitsu ni ohana wo sakaseteiru kimi! yamenasa… owaa! kimi, te kara honoo wo dasu nado kiken desu yo! batsu to shite kouchoushitsu no seisou wo moushi tsukemasu! uooo! watashi no chuui wo kikitamaee! ittai doko made midareteirun da kono gakuen no fuuki wa…!! fuuki no kami yo… midareta fuuki ni tenbatsu woo!!!! English Translation Fufu, today this Kiryu shall continue to straighten the moral in this school! My my, everyone, you must not run in the hall The hall is just like life, it must be walked through steadily Walk composedly and majestically Wait, you two! What are those clothes you siblings wear? Disorder of uniform is the sign of the disorder of heart Not to mention those clothes with little fabrics are not even school uniforms, Aren’t those? Outrageous! I will make you wear proper uniforms Straightening moral is the mission I was born with The moral in this school…… Once again, once again it has been disordered!! Please wait! You with disordered moral over there! I’m not playing guitar with broom! Generally the basic is you hold the neck with left hand, isn’t it?! Here! Like this! Press it here! Breowwww! Right?! Please learn the correct way to hold it! Wait! You growing flowers in classroom! Stop tha… Owah! You, making flame with your hand is dangerous! As punishment, you have to clean the principal’s office! Uogh! Please give heed to my warning! What in the world, just how disordered the moral in this school is…!! O God of Moral… Pass the divine judgment on the disordered moral!!!! Song Connections/Remixes None. Trivia *'乱れた風紀に天罰を' is one of the Story Mode unlockable songs in pop'n music ラピストリア, added on November 21st, 2014. To unlock it, you must clear Madoka's story: . *'乱れた風紀に天罰を' is the first Project B- song with non-sampled vocals. *'乱れた風紀に天罰を' is most likely the second pop'n original to have a song with a complete narrative, after 駕篭の鳥 Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Lapistoria Category:Lapistoria Songs Category:Story Mode Songs